1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for dispensing a unit dose laundry additive pouch. More particularly the invention is directed to a dispensing device suitable for attachment to the center post of a washing machine. The dispensing device releases the unit dose laundry additive pouch during a high speed spin cycle of an automatic washing process.
2. Additional Information
There are many laundry additives available commercially. Such laundry additives are typically introduced to laundry during the rinse cycle of an automated laundry machine. These laundry additives are introduced during the rinse cycle for numerous reasons, including the incompatibility of the laundry additive with washing agents generally present in the wash cycle and/or because of the beneficial efficacy of the laundry additive when introduced during the spin cycle as opposed to the wash cycle of an automated washing machine. A variety of dispensers for these laundry additives have been made.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,844 discloses one type of known dispenser which is built into the washing machine itself as part of the central agitating post wherein the top of the post is in the form of a cup to which liquid laundry additive can be added. The centrifugal force created by the spin of the agitating post during the spin cycle causes the liquid additive to spill over the edge of the cup and into the wash drum. Similar types of dispensers containing a cup like structure is available as attachments for the top of the central agitating post.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,709 discloses another type of known dispenser that is cylindrical or ball shaped and which is not attached to the central agitating post but rather is placed in the wash drum with the laundry items and free to move around the wash drum during operation. This type of container typically has an opening at one end, which is used to fill the container with liquid additive. A plug is use to close the opening once the container is filled. The plug is designed to release due to centrifugal forces created during the spin cycle. Once the plug is released during the spin cycle, the liquid additive spills out of the container and mixes with the rinse water.
Yet another type of known dispenser is one which is built into the sidewall of the laundry machine. These dispensers are filled with liquid additive before the wash cycle has begun and release the additive during the spin cycle.
These known type of dispensers can have several problems for the user, including being messy to fill since the liquid laundry additive has to be poured into the dispenser in the form of a cup, cylinder, ball or the like. A liquid laundry additive can also clog the dispenser affecting the performance of the additive dispenser, or both. Furthermore, laundry additives may be irritating to the skin, eyes, mucous membranes or other parts of the body if they come in contact with the user.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a laundry additive-dispensing device that will dispense a laundry additive in a clean, simple and efficient manner after the wash cycle or during the spin cycle of an automated washing machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a laundry additive dispensing apparatus wherein the user does not need to pour the additive which may spill and cause irritation to the skin, eyes, mucous membranes or other parts of the body.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus, which will not be prone to clogging.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and drawings illustrating embodiments of the invention.